


The Omega is the Boss of Me

by hyuckshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Donghyuck is reckless, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, One Shot, omega!donghyuck, that's a lot of tags wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: There was nothing to worry about because Mark always had his eyes on Donghyuck. It’s a settled agreement that Donghyuck was his and he was Donghyuck’s.





	The Omega is the Boss of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am, in fact, obsessed with abo fics and this isn't the best but I just had to.

Mark was taught lots of things ever since he was a little cub, from the rules and guidelines, the do’s and don’ts, the ups and downs, a b c’s and 1 2 3’s. The elders anticipated his growth and the younger ones looked up at him—that is, in exception though to one Lee Donghyuck.

 

They always knew Mark would present as an alpha and maybe Donghyuck always underestimated the other. They were best friends _, yes._ Donghyuck was the omega, _yes,_ but Donghyuck thinks no matter how hard they train and educate Mark, he’d always be that innocent lanky baby who can’t even live on his own. Even now in their own apartment, Donghyuck was always in charge. Donghyuck was the, well basically, the alpha.

 

Mark remembers presenting the same year as Donghyuck, he couldn’t help the tiniest bit of changes between their friendship and just them in general. He remembers finding Donghyuck’s scent a lot more sweeter and better than before and most of the time he can’t even resist being away from the younger for too long. Donghyuck’s scent was sweet and strong, the type to catch anyone’s attention whenever they went out, Mark would just shrug it off and send daggers to anyone whose eyes linger a little longer than they should.

 

Donghyuck was feisty and sassy even as a child, Mark always thought despite the encouragement and expectations of the people around them, Donghyuck would become an alpha or a beta even. When Donghyuck presented as an omega, he started being distant at first but of course they can’t be separated when they were basically stuck at the hip so everything went back to normal after a few weeks.

 

 

_Mark was busy in the sand pit attempting on sand castles when he whips his head to another presence in the area, a girl around his age giggling as she approaches, wanting to play as well._

_Mark beams at her reaching out a hand to introduce himself when a small figure’s back blocked his view and stepped right on his sand castle, making Mark frown._

_The figure sets both hands on his hips in an attempt to intimidate the other and let out a loud growl. He was adorable if we’re being honest coming from a cub._

_“Me alpha! Hyungie m-mine” Donghyuck declared, waving his arms around._

_“Donghyuck-ah, she just wants to play”_

_The little girl started to turn away, arms flailing and calling out for her mother with Donghyuck turning around and beaming at Mark. He huffs a breath to blow his bangs away from his eyes._

_“Hyungie i-is mine?”_

_“Yeah”_

_Mark could only agree, knowing how violent the other’s little hands allowed him to be whenever people disagree with him. That's why Mark’s always seen him as an alpha._

“Mark I swear to the fucking moon if you don’t get your ass up I’m going to go down town to grab food without you, where other alphas and betas can smell me, when I’m a few days away from my fucking heat”

 

“I’d like to see you try” Mark smiles innocently, not taking his eyes off the computer.

 

“Is that a challenge Mark Lee?” Donghyuck blinks once, twice, thrice until he’s out of the door and Mark starts to lose his shit because goddamn Donghyuck for being such a bitch when he’s nearing his heat.

 

He wasn’t even aware of how many minutes Donghyuck’s been out but he must’ve been far enough because he knew the other walked out in a rush and there were no traces of Donghyuck’s scent outside.

 

“Stupid Mark, stupid computer” Donghyuck mutters under his breath as he sinks further into his—Mark’s jacket rather.

 

It’s not like Mark can protect him when he’s outdoors though he just needed Mark’s scent so people would know he’s with an alpha and scare potential threats away. Mark was a noodle boy, fragile and all—at least that’s what Donghyuck believes.

 

Until, of course, he smells the scent of an alpha near him. That’s not part of the plan now is it? Donghyuck suddenly feels self-conscious so he picks up his pace. He smells _rotten._ That’s not Mark.

He lets out a deep breath, his legs started to feel like jelly when the smell just got stronger and stronger until it was punching him on the face. His heart was beating out of his chest and sweat dripped down his forehead and all he could do was scream for Mark in his brain even though he knows it wasn’t going to work.

 

Next thing Donghyuck knows, he was pushed into a wall, hidden from the streets, back stinging with pain as he collided against the surface with full force.

 

He gasped for breath, sharply opening his eyes, irises turning into a yellow gold-like color as he meets face to face with an aggressive color of red irises.

 

He was scared shitless as he whimpered and tried to wriggle out of the suspect’s hold.

 

The alpha only found it amusing as he pins Donghyuck’s wrists above his head and moves the collar of his shirt to bare his neck. He was close to tearing up and his chest was heaving with every breath he tried to catch.

 

The other let out a low growl, tightening his hold on the smaller one’s wrists, leaning in to bury his nose on Donghyuck’s neck, “Fuck, you smell so good”

 

“Get off me you disgusting pervert!”

 

He tries to shrug his wrists away from the alpha’s hold and kick his feet in attempt to free himself, only to get a scrutinizing painful punch on his side that would’ve broken a rib if he wasn’t a werewolf.

 

Donghyuck lets out soft whimpers as he lies on the cold cement, clutching his side with both hands, a tall and built figure towering over him, red eyes still glowing.

 

“Hey buddy, if you’re out here to fight at least pick on someone your own size."

 

_Wrong. The other alpha was probably ten fucking times bigger than you, you idiot._

 

On any other occasion, Donghyuck would’ve squealed and laughed at the top of his lungs upon hearing the familiar voice trying to be intimidating but that was not the case.

 

Mark was standing behind the other, completely a good few inches smaller in height yet still intimidating. To say Donghyuck was worried for their fate was an understatement and to think all this shit happened just from wanting to buy food at the fucking convenience store.

 

Mark’s eyes were glowing red, his eyebrows furrowed, traces of seagulls the younger used to make fun of completely disappearing and Donghyuck shudders at the sight, he was gritting his teeth, and chest heaving.

 

Donghyuck would’ve shouted at Mark for trying to be intimidating and entering like he was in a movie but he was too busy healing himself and trying to catch his own breath—and it probably wasn’t the right time to do so as well.

 

The alpha scoffed before eyeing down on Mark. Donghyuck had never seen Mark this worked up before, he’s never seen the other so intimidating, so strong and it was sending chills down his spine.

 

With one swift move, Mark had a hand around the other’s neck, pushing him against the wall, the intensity of his gaze frightening while the other was writhing against his hold, struggling for breath.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened at the sight and he silently hopes that Mark still had his alpha under control.

 

“I don’t want you anywhere near him” Mark growled, emphasizing every word by choking the other tighter, arm veins going crazy with how much strength he’s putting.

 

Donghyuck scrambles to his feet, body feeling slightly better but mind still in shock, running towards Mark when he sees the other alpha paling and slowly giving out. He wraps his arms around Mark’s torso, nuzzling his head on the other’s back in some sort of way to make him snap back into reality.

 

“I’m okay now, Mark”

 

Like a light switch turned off, Mark blinks back, eyes dazed in a deep shade of brown, grip loosening and hands pulled away quickly like the person he’s just been holding acquired a plague as he realizes what he’s been doing. He’s never lashed out on anyone like this before and it terrified him as well.

 

The alpha ran, tripping on his way out of the dark alley, legs probably feeling like jelly because that’s how Donghyuck feels right now. Mark only lets out a deep breath, arm instinctively snaking around Donghyuck’s waist as he pulled him closer to his chest, he kisses the top of the younger’s head before nosing on his neck to drown into the other’s scent to calm him down. He kisses Donghyuck’s pulse before pulling away to start their walk to the convenience store like nothing happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The moment they reached home, Mark was sprawled out on their bed, eyelids feeling heavy as he tried to recall the events they went through today. It was definitely his alpha acting up.

 

Feeling the mattress dip, Mark side eyes the petite figure tucking his legs underneath him, slow movements as if he would go unnoticed when Mark could literally smell him even if he was probably meters away from the elder.

 

When he was comfortable in his position yet made no attempt to show he wanted to say something, Mark took it as a hint to sit up. With all the energy left in his body, he pushes himself into a sitting position to face the omega who just stared at him in response, expression completely unreadable.

 

“What the fuck, dude?” Mark splutters, bringing a hand to scratch the back of his neck, a habit he’s grown when he found himself in awkward situations.

 

Words left unsaid and face completely giving out nothing but neutrality, Donghyuck shifts his eyes across the room away from Mark’s burning gaze, bottom lip between his teeth, Mark was sure it would bleed from how hard the younger was biting.

 

Before Mark could comment on it, Donghyuck was craning his head to the side, exposing his neck where a claim should be. Mark’s eyes widened, heart beat going haywire and he had to secretly pinch the skin on his back to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

Donghyuck’s eyes were closed and his eyelashes sit perfectly atop his cheekbones, like light feathers grazing down on skin. His skin was golden, smooth and enticing as ever. His scent was stronger, intoxicating, and sweet yet just enough like vanilla and cinnamon and Mark just wanted to bury his face on the other’s neck and never come out. It was tempting and flattering and it left Mark’s heart excited and honored because fucking hell Donghyuck was beautiful—but it was too sudden.

 

Donghyuck has never looked at Mark as an alpha and he was embarrassed of being an omega although Mark never knew why the other put himself down when Mark looked up to him so much. He was strong and independent, brave, feisty and Mark was actually scared of him at most. Donghyuck had Mark under control. He always thought Mark was weak, dependent, and harmless like he’s always been when they were younger but today sparked up something in Donghyuck.

 

It was like his omega screaming at him to submit to his alpha and accept the fact that he was, in fact, at the bottom of the hierarchy and this left Mark fazed and utterly taken aback.

 

“W- What is this, Hyuck?”

 

Upon hearing his voice, Donghyuck lets out a deep sigh, eyes opening only to shift down to his hands where they picked at the hem of his shirt,

 

“You’re my alpha and I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have looked down on you all this time”

 

Donghyuck keeps his head low and Mark could make out his protruded lower lip in a sulky pout. It made his heart clench and he’s trying so hard not to bite to make the younger feel much better about the situation, about himself. Mark was searching through his brain for the right words but they never came out, no matter how hard he squinted and tried to get his brain working. It gave him nothing but a blank space. 

 

“M’sorry” the omega mumbles as if it was more for himself than for Mark.

 

Mark shifted in his position shuffling closer to the other and breathed out heavily before reaching out a hand to tilt the younger’s chin so their eyes would meet. His eyes were glassy and red around the edges, he was trying so hard not to cry and it pained Mark seeing him like this. Donghyuck grew up wanting to be an alpha, believing it was his fate and he was meant to protect Mark—not the other way around.

 He liked the thought of being strong enough, to be independent, to be able to walk the streets alone without having everyone look at him like eye candy. He hated the scent he gives out and how it caught everyone’s attention, today just made everything worse. Today was like a slap on the face, telling him he can’t fight for himself over an alpha. He can’t beat up a potential threat like Mark did earlier.

 

Mark always told him he was strong but now Donghyuck just thinks it was Mark’s way of sugar coating everything to make him feel better.

 

Mark understands how he feels, “You don’t have to, and you shouldn’t feel the need to”

 

The omega only stared back at him, eyes sincere and apologetic and Mark just wants to kiss it all better and make his sunshine smile again.

 

“M’yours” he softly mumbles again, there was no hesitation in his tone.

 

Now, a part of Mark’s brain was screaming _claim_ while the other part was telling him to _cuddle_ because what else can he do? They obviously weren’t in the right state to make a decision, let alone a decision so sudden. He doesn’t want Donghyuck to feel like he was obliged to be so fragile and small around Mark.

 

“I know, baby, we kinda settled that when we were cubs”

 

The omega smiles at him, eyes twinkling, remembering how they dealt with their childhood. His skin was smooth in Mark’s hand and he swiped is thumb to wipe the tear involuntarily rolling down the other’s cheek. Donghyuck leaned into his touch and Mark was trying so fucking hard to keep himself composed.

 

The act was so endearing and how can he focus when he literally has Donghyuck purring in front of him with every stroke of his thumb making his heart melt.

 

“We don’t have to rush, we can keep it at the slowest pace possible and I will always wait for you”

 

Donghyuck feels like a marshmallow, soft and mushy under Mark’s touch. His heart felt so loved knowing he’s found himself the most considerate and loving alpha and right then and there he made a silent promise that he’s always going to please Mark and make sure he is, in fact, his.

 

“You can keep pushing me around and commanding me like how you always do and I wouldn’t mind at all, I’ll do anything for you and put you first. You can stay annoying—“

 

“I’m not sure if you’re trying to make me feel better anymore, hyung” Donghyuck interjects, eyes wide.

 

Mark furrows his eyebrows and let’s a scoff before resuming his short speech, “you can stay annoying and I would never get tired of you nor complain because I love you. I have a unique omega unlike everyone else, he’s the boss of me, he owns me and I will always protect him”

 

Donghyuck bit his lower lip trying to suppress the grin making its way to his face, it doesn’t last a few seconds until he’s glowing again, eyes twinkling with happiness, grinning at Mark like a fool.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you” he announces after every kiss he presses down on Mark. On his forehead, his nose and a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

The young omega repositions himself on Mark’s lap and started trailing his hands on Mark’s arms to his shoulders, massaging and soothing out the tiredness.

 

“My alpha must’ve been so tired after lashing out to protect me” Donghyuck teases.

 

“Yeah? This alpha wants to sleep”

 

Mark takes Donghyuck by surprise and the other lets out a squeal before bursting into fits of giggles as Mark hoists his legs up to his hips to lift the younger and reposition themselves back on the bed, laying side by side. Mark props his elbow to stare down at the younger and Donghyuck inches forward so their foreheads would press against each other. It sent his stomach into a mess of butterflies and he felt his cheeks heat up, the attention he was getting from the older alpha flustered him.

 

Their limbs were tangled with each other’s own, foreheads pressed against together, eye to eye and chest to chest as though they were speaking of words through their minds. The younger reaches for the elder’s hand, playing his fingers for a few seconds before he presses the other’s palm on his cheek.

 

Warmth immediately spreads out through the area and he feels the blood rush up on his cheeks, he leans into the touch and let’s out purring noises knowing how weak it made Mark. He can feel the other’s warm breath on his lips as their breathing stayed calm, the silence soothing and each other’s presence comforting.

 

“When we’re old enough”

 

And Mark couldn’t help but lean in to kiss the younger’s lips, eager yet filled with love, warm and comforting, sincere and soothing. Their eyes slip shut as Mark presses his lips on the younger’s soft ones. Their lips moved coordinated against each other, complimenting and coaxing bit by bit. It was slick and warm from the exchange of saliva lubricating their movements. Mark would’ve thought it was gross but he can’t be bothered, not when his heart was suddenly booming out of his chest in anticipation and his hands were getting clammy.

 

Donghyuck was brave enough to swipe his tongue across Mark’s bottom lip, taking him aback and earning out a small gasp from the elder and he feels the omega’s smirk against the kiss.

 

Mark lets out a low growl from the back of his throat as his arm blindly finds its way to Donghyuck’s waist, holding him tight and pulling him closer if that was even possible at this point. Mark nibbles on the other’s lower lip, gently taking it between his teeth and tugging, earning a soft whimper from the omega’s lips. 

 

His hand squeezes Mark’s bicep, nails digging and leaving small crescents on the flesh before he trails them up to the back of his neck to pull on Mark’s hair.

 

It was like a push and pull battle between who can bring out the most out of the both of them and who can hold their breath any much longer, it was ridiculous.

 

Mark’s tongue drags against the insides of Donghyuck’s cheeks feeling warmer than it was seconds ago, it glides over the back of the younger’s lips and down to press on his tongue. He hears the sharp gasp escaping the younger's lips and he claims it as victory. It was getting messy and sloppy as seconds pass by in front of them and they were starting to get sweaty as well, making it gross enough to let go.

 

Mark pulls away first, feeling the string of saliva stretch between them. Donghyuck took a couple more seconds to compose himself before he slowly opens his eyes, delicate gaze and head dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Mark couldn’t help but stare at the other with loving eyes. _Did they really kiss that much?_

Donghyuck’s face was crimson red, flushed, lips a different shade and swollen, it reminds him of the tint Donghyuck used to put on his lips whenever they went out. His eyes were regaining focus, eyelids involuntarily drooping yet he was blinking them back. Mark found him so beautiful it was unbearable, his lips were slick with spit and they looked so inviting, glistening under the faint light, he had to look away because Mark can’t even look at the younger’s eyes right now.

 

Donghyuck was so pretty and Mark couldn’t get enough of him.

 

“I thought the alpha was sleepy?”

 

“The alpha was spoiled by his omega, he can’t afford to lose the opportunity”

 

It sent Donghyuck to a fit of laughter, eyelids shut close as his shoulders shake, secondhand embarrassment making his cheeks flush even more. He pushes their foreheads together, arm draping around Mark’s waist as the elder rubbed comforting circles on Donghyuck’s hip, soothing him to succumb to slumber.

 

Mark was content with the love they had and the small intimacy they shared in their growing love. They can wait some more, they had all the time in the world. There was nothing to worry about because Mark always had his eyes on Donghyuck. It’s a settled agreement that Donghyuck was his and he was Donghyuck’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me some love if u like markhyuck & choi yena [twt](https://twitter.com/donqyhuck) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksun)


End file.
